hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hardy Boys Nancy Drew Mysteries
Show intro for The Mystery of King Tut's Tomb The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries is an American television drama, created by Glen A. Larson, based on The Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew novel series. It was produced by Joyce Brotman and Arlene Sidaris for Universal Television, and originally aired on the ABC Network for three seasons, between January 30, 1977 and January 14, 1979. The series stared Parker Stevenson and Shaun Cassidy as Frank and Joe Hardy, respectively, and Pamela Sue Martin as Nancy Drew, until she was replaced by Janet Louise Johnson after season two's 13th episode. Nancy Drew didn't appear in season three, and the series was renamed The Hardy Boys Mysteries. In the first season, the Hardy boys and Nancy Drew appeared separately on alternating weeks, but the characters teamed-up regularly in season two, paving the way for long-line of crossovers between the characters in multimedia. For the third season Nancy Drew was dropped from the show, and the series went in a new direction, with Frank and Joe becoming professional investigators.Hardy Boys Nancy Drew Mysteries Articlehttp://http://www.denofgeek.com/television/468349/the_hardy_boysnancy_drew_mysteries.html Season one: 1977 Season one premiered on January 30, 1977, and concluded on May 22, 1977, after 14 episodes. The season alternated between title characters each week, so seven episodes focused on the Hardy boys, and the other seven focused on Nancy Drew. In the Hardy boys episodes, Parker Stevenson and Shaun Cassidy stared as Frank and Joe, with Edmund Gilbert recurring as their father, Fenton, Edith Atwater as their Aunt Gertrude, and Lisa Eilbacher as Fenton's office assistant and friend to both boys, Callie Shaw. (Note that although Callie was Frank's long-time girlfriend in the books, she had only fleeting recognition of that role in the series, notably at the end of Haunted House.) In the Nancy Drew episodes, Pamela Sue Martin stared as Nancy Drew, with William Schallert recurring as her father, Carson, and George O'Hanlon Jr. as Nancy's friend Ned Nickerson. List of season one episodes Season two: 1977-1978 Season two premiered on September 11, 1977, and concluded on May 6, 1978, after 22 episodes. Frank and Joe meet Nancy Drew in the season premiere, and appear together throughout the rest of the season, for a total of eight crossover episodes. The Hardys appear by themselves in 11 episodes, while Nancy appears by herself in only three. This is a departure from the season one format, where the title characters split the episodes evenly. Parker Stevenson and Shaun Cassidy starred as Frank and Joe, with Edmund Gilbert recurring as Fenton, and William Schallert as Nancy's father. Pamela Sue Martin stared as Nancy Drew for the character's first seven appearances in the season, but was displeased with the character's reduced role in the season, and left the show after the season's 13th episode. Janet Louise Johnson replaced Martin, and debuted as Nancy Drew in episode 17, "Voodoo Doll, part one". List of season two episodes Season three: 1978-1979 Season three premiered on October 1, 1978, and concluded on January 14, 1979, after only 10 episodes. In the season premiere Joe's fiancée is killed by a drunk driver, and after they manage to prove the culprit's guilt, the Hardys are offered jobs as Special Agents for the US Justice Department. (The actual Department of Justice is comprised by dozens of agencies, including the ATF, DEA and FBI. All but the office providing liaison to INTERPOL are confined to activity within the United States. Our boys transcended all this red tape to handle assignments that were literally all over the map.) The Hardys accept and they work for the Department for the rest of the season, teaming up with government agents Harry Gibbon and Harry Hammond along the way. Parker Stevenson and Shaun Cassidy stared as Frank and Joe, with Edmund Gilbert recurring as Fenton, Phillip R. Allen as Gibbon, and Jack Kelly as Hammond. Nancy Drew didn't appear in any of this season's episodes, and the series was renamed The Hardy Boys Mysteries. List of season three episodes Home Video Releases Laserdisc Releases The pilot episode for the series and the Hardy Boys, The Mystery of the Haunted House, on Laserdisc under the Disco Vision moniker in 1979-1980. It appears as though this episode on Disco Vision went out of print in 1980, with no reissues on VHS, however, it has been reissued on DVD. VHS & Betamax Releases In 1985 MCA Universal released 8 of The Hardy Boys episodes- The Mystery of Witches Hollow, The Flickering Torch Mystery, The Mystery of The Flying Courier, Wipe Out, The Secret Of The Jade Kwan Yin, The Mystery of King Tut's Tomb, The Mystery of The African Safari & Acapulco Spies on VHS and Betamax. The Betamax releases went out of print in the late 1980's when the Betamax format was discontinued, while the VHS releases remained in print till around 2005 when the VHS format was discontinued. The VHS releases were recorded in SP 2-channel Hi-Fi Mono. All of these VHS releases have since been reissued on DVD. MCA Universal also released 8 of the Nancy Drew episodes- The Mystery of Pirate's Cove, The Mystery of the Diamond Triangle, The Secret of the Whispering Walls, A Haunting We Will Go, The Mystery of the Fallen Angels, The Mystery of the Ghostwriter's Cruise, The Mystery of the Solid Gold Kicker ''and ''Nancy Drew's Love Match. ''(All 7 of the Season 1 Nancy Drew episodes were released to video along with one of the few Nancy Drew solo episodes of Season 2.) 1987 saw the release of the 3rd season episode ''Search For Atlantis on VHS from Goodtimes Home Video. However this release was only on the market till around 1989 and is very difficult to locate, often commanding high prices on the used market. Goodtimes released this episode on SP 1-channel Mono VHS tape. Goodtimes Home Video also released another of the Season 2 Nancy Drew episodes in 1987- The Lady on Thursday at Ten. All of the Nancy Drew episodes released on VHS have since been released on DVD. The remaining 10 Season 3 Hardy Boys episodes were finally released to DVD on February 12, 2013. DVD and Blu-ray releases The first season of the series was released on DVD by Universal Studios Home Entertainment on March 22, 2005. Almost two years later, on June 12, 2007, the second season was released. In 2008, Netflix made Season 3 available to watch through their subscription service.Netflix.com On November 9, 2012, tvshowsondvd.com announced that Season 3 of the show would be hitting DVD in February 2013, courtesy of Shout! Factory. It is currently available through Amazon.com and other video sales outlets. On October 15, 2013, Season 1 was rereleased to DVD in a single slimmer plastic box set. Around the same time, Season 2 was also rereleased to DVD with slightly altered cover art and appeared on s ale at Target stores. References External links *The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew at TV.com *Buy Season 1 on Amazon.com *Buy Season 2 on Amazon.com *Buy Season 3 on Amazon.com * Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries